Twilight 25: Round 9
by purelyamuse
Summary: Drabbles, flash fiction, and one-shots written using the Twilight 25 Round 9 prompts. Each chapter stands alone. Ratings are posted with each entry. No specific pairings, though most are Jake/Bella and Edward/Bella.
1. Ancient

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: 01.****Ancient****  
Main Character: Bella/Edward  
Rating: T  
Word Count: 499**

**Beta: PerryMaxed Author's Note: She saved this piece from the weird with her honesty. That's why I love her. **

"Don't do this," Mike says.

"Don't do this? _You_ did this. Not me. I'm done." I keep walking, getting closer to the crosswalk. I think about pushing him into traffic.

"You can't be done, babe, we're meant to be."

"No, we're not."

"But we're so good together."

We're not good together. Not at all. He only liked me because I went to each and every one of his basketball games, and I never complained about it.

I ignore him and stop abruptly at the light. I breathe in and out, trying to keep my cool while waiting.

"Give me another chance. Let's go out Friday."

"We were supposed to go out last Friday, but you were busy playing a pickup game. You guys all probably sat around after and cleaned your precious basketball shoes. You pay more attention to your shoes than you do to me!"

"Here," he bends awkwardly to remove his shoe, then hands it to me, "I don't even need it. All I need is you."

I give him a smile and nod toward his other shoe.

He hands it to me.

I throw them both into the intersection.

"Bella! What the hell?"

"We're done. Ancient history." The light turns green, and I start into the crosswalk.

When I reach the other side I stop, turn, and watch as Mike hustles into the street trying to collect his shoes. I hope he gets holes in his socks. I chuckle and keep walking toward school.

"What was that about?" Edward asks, catching up to me.

"He's an idiot."

"And what else is new?"

"I'm feeling violent today," I say, smiling.

"Most excellent. But why the shoes?"

"Because he liked them more than me."

"They were Nikes," he says with disdain.

"I know." I glance down at his footwear. Purple Converse. I grin.

"You're not touching my shoes. I love you, but no."

"But no? I would never throw your shoes in the street. One, they're awesome."

"I know."

"And, two, I know you love me more than your shoes."

"You have no idea, girl, no idea." He folds me under his arm and sighs against my hair.

"Hey!"

"What?"

"I smell sweets! Did you eat your Pop-Tart already?" Every morning with the brown sugar Pop-Tart. He always shares.

"I was hungry." He shrugs.

"Hand mine over."

He does, but the anxious look in his eyes tells me he still wants more. I split it in two and cram his half in his mouth.

"Don't say I don't love you more than my morning Pop-Tart. Ever."

"I von't."

We make it to the double doors of McKinnon High. He opens one wide and ushers me inside.

"Maybe we should do something about all this love between us," he says.

"Like go to IHOP with it and skip English?"

"You're my dream girl."

"I know," I say and haul Edward out of school by the hand. We pass Mike on the way, his shredded shoes dangling at his side.


	2. Animalistic

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: ****02.****Animalistic**

**Main Character: Bella/Edward  
Rating: T  
Word Count: 500**

**Beta: Perry Maxwell**

"I'm never dating again," I say to Lauren as she braids her hair to the side.

"You will."

"Boys are dumb. And they stink. And they are terrible at organization."

I watch as her head shakes in the mirror.

"I'm not kidding. Have you seen Edward's folder? Or his locker? Or his room? His room is disgusting. It smells like feet."

"Okay," she points at me, "that is gross."

I throw my hands out wide like _I know_.

.

.

.

"But you have to admit they're pretty cute," Lauren says turning onto the I-95.

"So cute. That's why I hate them. It's a trick. Or a joke or something. Like God is laughing at us because we hate boys but we can't stay away from them."

"Exactly," Lauren says, chuckling.

"I'll show Him it can be done. Because I'm not dating anymore."

"You said that already."

"Well, it's true."

We merge into the HOV lane and pick up speed as we travel to Tyler's birthday party.

"How's his kissing?" Lauren asks.

"Ugh!" I slink down into my seat with a groan.

"That good, huh?"

"I couldn't even describe it if I wanted to."

"Well, good luck with that."

"I could try, though."

She punches my thigh.

"Like you don't want to hear," I answer, laughing.

"Fine. Tell me."

"His lips are soft. Did I tell you about that? About his soft lips?"

"A million times."

"They're so soft. If I just close my eyes and imagine him, I can feel his lips against my skin."

"Please don't start touching yourself in my car."

"Gross, Lauren!"

She just laughs.

"Anyway, he just—he's sweet. He starts slow, always, but then once his hands are in my hair, it's like he loses control. Like once he's got a grip on me, he can't help it and, like, wants to devour me. It's almost—it's kind of—"

"Hot."

I let out a bark of a laugh. "Yes, but like human instinct. So natural it's animalistic."

"Bella."

"Yeah?"

"Why do you care if his room smells like feet?"

"Because it's gross," I say testily. "And I am not dating anymore."

.

.

.

Once inside we find our usual gang playing pool in the basement.

Just as I finish my turn a hand grazes my back. "Hey, Bella," Edward says, his voice waking my body.

I turn to face him, a stupid grin spreading across my face. "Hey," I say, placing my pool stick beside me.

He wraps his hand around mine, so we're both keeping it upright. "Wanna go somewhere?" he asks, his soft lips taunting me.

I tilt my head, pretending to think about it. "Sure," I say.

"Come on." He takes the pool stick from me and hands it off to one of his friends.

With my hand in his, we walk away.

"Hey, Edward," Lauren shouts, getting his attention. "Bella doesn't date. All right?"

"I do, too," I yell back.

"Have fun, animals," Lauren calls at our backs.


	3. Banned

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: ****03.****Banned**

**Main Character: Bella/Edward  
Rating: T  
Word Count: 500**

**Beta: Perry Maxwell, who knows all the things and continues to teach me! **

I peer around the Cullens' kitchen. It's quiet in Alice's house, but the decorations are loud. I didn't know it was possible to fit that many colors into one room.

I dig around in the pantry for cereal. I get set up at the island and begin eating. I'm an early riser, so I'm always the first up at any sleepover.

"Nice jammies," Edward says as he saunters past me, shirt missing.

"Yeah, well, I didn't buy them to impress you."

"Why not?" he says, leaning against the island. "Besides, I like flamingos, and pink looks good on you."

"Sure it does," I mumble and take another bite.

He opens the fridge and emerges with sandwich fixings.

"You're going to eat a turkey club for breakfast?"

"I'm a growing boy," he says, patting his abs. Why does he have to be an athlete?

"I can see that," I say a little more appreciatively than I should.

"What else do you see?"

"A jock."

"It's just a label." After he's situated next to me, he takes a massive bite of his club. "I love a good sandwich," he says, almost sighing.

I giggle. I can't help it.

"Have you ever had a Reuben?" he asks.

"A Reuben?"

"It's corned beef, sauerkraut, and cheese; it's all melt-in-your-mouth goodness. I haven't had one in a long time."

"Well, you should get one," I say.

"When?"

"I don't know. Next Friday night?"

"Are you asking me on a date?" He raises an eyebrow.

"Not even close," I say, laughing. "Just trying to solve your sad Reuben problem."

He takes another bite, chewing while keeping his eyes on me. "Just as well," he says, "Since Alice closed the gate on us."

"On us? What do you mean?"

"Alice banned me from going out with any of her friends."

"What? Why?" Suddenly, I'm irrationally perturbed by this. What gives her the right to do such a thing? Just because he's her brother doesn't mean she has the right to tell him who he can and can't date.

"There was an issue a while back. A friend of hers made Alice choose after we broke up. Alice chose me. Naturally."

"Naturally," I say. I'd choose him, too.

"Sucks," he says, downing his glass of juice.

"Yep, I guess it does. So sad for you. I mean, Alice does have a lot of friends. Our small clique is one millionth of the female population at school."

He stands and takes his plate to the sink, rinsing it. "Yeah, there're a lot of girls." He comes closer to me, leaning against the island again. "Too bad I'm only interested in one." He takes my spoon from me and eats my bite of cereal. I wish I had a camera. I wish I was an ad executive for Captain Crunch. This image, Edward smiling, mouth closed, while munching away, would sell millions of boxes worldwide.

"Have fun at the mall, Bella," he says with a smirk as he walks away.


	4. Complications

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: ****04.****Complications**

**Main Character: Bella/Edward  
Rating: T  
Word Count: 460**

**Beta: Perry Maxwell**

Edward's at the bar, chatting with his buddies. Emily nudges me forward. I've got to do this.

"Hey," I say in a tiny voice. "Can we talk?"

He exhales loudly and catches my eyes. Hopefully he sees sincerity because I want this to work. It has to. "Yeah. You want a booth?"

"Maybe outside? It's quieter."

He leads the way, not reaching for my hand. I don't like this at all.

Once outside, I freeze. He stares down at me, drink in hand, waiting. He's not making this easy.

"I wanted to apologize. For everything," I start.

"What's everything?"

"For Jake and for listening to Leah and for treating you that way. I—I was such an idiot. It was just all so complicated, and—"

"It's not that complicated, Bella. In fact, there aren't that many complications when it comes to relationships. Either you want to be with me or you don't. And you didn't. Obviously."

"I did. I mean, I do."

His glare hurts, so I look at my feet. My red ballet flats are dirty, heavily scoffed on the top.

"You do?" he asks. He sounds softer, kinder, so I venture a gaze upward and see his handsome face. "And how's this going to work? Jake and I going to have joint custody. Every other weekend." His words are mean, but he's saying them with humor, so I bite. This is how we work, how we are. We make each other laugh.

"No, Jake's dead. He died," I deadpan.

"He died?" he says, nodding. "Good news. And Leah and her meddling ways?"

"She's dead, too."

"Wow. Lot of that going around."

"Yeah, see? There was this zombie invasion, and they were caught up in it. Jake was turned first, and then he ate Leah's face. It was really gross."

"Sounds like it. And how'd you escape?"

"Oh, it was a close one, but nothing can overcome me when I have a stick of gum and a hair pin."

"Those hairpins are dangerous."

"Yeah," I say, glancing down the street and back to Edward. He's smiling. Looks like he's finally warming up to me.

"Is this zombie condition contagious? Should I even be near you?"

"I think you'll be fine. I washed my hair."

"Thank the Lord," he says, leaning closer. "But should we check to make sure?"

I kiss him softly, and he wraps me in his arms. I pull away, staring into his green eyes. "I really am sorry."

"I believe you," he says and kisses me again.

"I mean it. I—never again."

"Bella."

"What?" I say a bit breathless. He's so close.

"Don't make me use a hairpin on you."

"Oh, ok—" He cuts me off with a kiss.

Turns out—not contagious.


	5. Covert

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: ****05.****Covert**

**Main Character: Bella/Jake  
Rating: T  
Word Count: 499**

**Beta: Perry Maxwell Author's Note: Hi, wolfpack girls. Long time no see. *waves**

"Are you joking, Bells?" Jake asks.

"No. That's what she said."

"Angela said she and Ben have been going at it like rabbits for the past week?"

"That's what she said," I say, laughing.

"I don't believe it. Why doesn't anyone wait anymore?"

"You calling me a slut?"

"I'm not. I didn't mean—"

"Because you know I want to. You're the one who's all—"

"All what?" He folds his arms, defensively, attractively.

"You know. You're noble and crap," I answer him.

"I'm not being noble. I'm being smart. I don't want to jump into it."

"Jake, how long have we known each other?"

He looks away, awkward. "Awhile."

"Uh huh. And have either of us made poor decisions so far? I mean, I've never done drugs. I don't drink. I don't even skip school. I think if we wanted to, it would be for the right reasons, and not because we're teenagers with raging hormones."

He reaches for both my hands and leans in for a kiss. "But we _are_ teenagers with raging hormones." The words are warm against my ear.

"That's not helping."

"I think it helps. Besides, I like helping; I'm a very helpful guy."

"Well, you can help me with a situation I have. I have this boyfriend, and he refuses to deflower me even though I'm totally willing."

He chuckles and jerks me by the arm. "I'm hungry. Let's go eat."

"You're always hungry," I grumble. "What about my hunger?"

He slings an arm around me, and a laugh rumbles through his chest.

.

.

.

Jake and I are at Jessica's shindig. It's gaudy, and the cake looks more befitting a wedding than it does a birthday party, but whatever. The food and company are good.

Jake's lounging on the couch, chatting with the guys while I hang in the hall with Angela, who's giving me an earful about her sex life. I'm really happy for her. I am. I'm just not happy for me.

"I didn't think I'd talk about it, but I feel like I have to since it's so life changing, you know."

"No, I don't know," I say, zeroing in on Jake. His eyes are on me, and he gives me a shy smile. Dammit. I want to be mad at him.

"I don't get it. He's constantly staring at you, looking you up and down," Angela says just as Jessica joins us.

"We talking about Jake eye-screwing Bella?" she adds.

"He does not," I say.

"He does, and he's not very covert about it. Boy's a pervert. I bet he has ten fantasies running through his mind on a loop."

I catch Jake staring at my butt. He shies away and starts talking again.

"That was the I-want-to-bend-Bella-over-this-couch look."

I thump my head on Angela's shoulder with a fake cry.

"Go over there and lick his arm; see what happens."

"You're no help," I say but find myself walking toward Jake wondering what his bicep tastes like.


	6. Crush

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: 06.****Crush**

**Main Character: Bella/Jake  
Rating: M  
Word Count: 472**

**Beta: Perry Maxwell**

I'm at the counter chopping carrots when Jake walks in, throwing his tool belt onto the clean table. I roll my eyes, but not for long because then his arms are around me and he's nuzzling my neck. "Hey, Bells. Where's Colton?"

"He's at the park with Kai."

"Well, that's convenient." He places a soft kiss on my neck. "I like this whole the-kid-is-getting-older business."

I do, too, but now's not the time. I'm leaving on my annual girls' trip in three days, and there's too much to do right now.

I turn to face him wholly. "Did you check out the trunk?"

"What trunk?" He swipes a carrot from my stash and starts chewing.

"My trunk. You know the one that's been broken for three months even though I'm married to a man who knows how to fix all the things."

"That trunk. Was I supposed to look at it?"

"I sent you a text."

"I didn't get that."

I wield the knife like a weapon. "And after you fix the trunk, get a new phone. It's garbage."

"It works fine. In fact, take a quick pic of your boobs and text it. Let's see if it works."

Laughing, I shake my head. "I am going to crush that phone in my bare hands if you don't fix my trunk."

"I thought it was a good idea."

"Go fix my trunk, then we can talk boobs."

.

.

.

He comes back in minutes later, hands covered in grease.

"So?" I ask.

"What?"

"Did you fix it?"

"Of course." He washes his hands and wraps them around my body, cupping my breasts. "Can we talk boobs now?"

The door opens with a bang and in walk Colton and Kai, chattering loudly. Jake slides his hands down to my hips.

"What are we eating?" Colton asks.

"Chicken noodle soup," I say. "It's ready now. Wash your hands."

.

.

.

A while later, we sit at the table, talking about our day. Jake's phone chimes, and he gets up to answer it. When he takes a seat, he nearly falls over.

"Guess your texts do work, huh?" I ask with a smirk.

"Who is it?" asks Colton.

"It's—"

"Grandpa Charlie," I say.

"Grandpa Charlie can text?"

"He is the best texter ever," Jake says, not able to tear his eyes from the phone.

"No phones at the table," I say, sliding it out of his hands.

"Did you delete it?" Jake asks.

"Yes."

"Why!" he says, affronted.

"The Cloud."

"I hate the internet."

"I hate that you don't read your texts."

"Well, I will now."

"Then my work here is done."

"That wasn't from Grandpa Charlie was it?" Colton asks.

"Nope," Jake says with a grin, kissing me.

"Ew! Dad! You guys are gross."

"The grossest," Jake says with a smile.


	7. Desecrate

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: 07.****Desecrate**

**Main Character: Bella/Edward  
Rating: T  
Word Count: 439**

**Beta: Perry Maxwell**

"So this is me," I say as I open the door to my room.

Bella steps inside, looking things over. Her eyes go to my bed, or rather, the wall behind it, which is filled with posters of bands and various musicians.

She spots my guitar and turns her head to meet my eyes. "You play?"

"A little."

"What's a little?" She pulls off her backpack, takes out her English text, and plops down on my bed.

"Well, let's see, there's Row, Row, Row Your Boat and, um, Do You Know the Muffin Man?"

"The Muffin Man?" She laughs.

"Hey, I'm proud of that one. Do you know how hard it is to play Do You Know the Muffin Man?"

"No," she admits. "But I'm sure you'll tell me all about it."

"What does that mean?" I ask, but she dodges my question.

"So, Mr. Lerner said five pages on free will, right?"

"Yep, five pages."

"So what are your initial thoughts on free will?"

"Um, it's good?" I say.

"Now you're quiet? Now? Really, Edward?"

"Okay, well . . ." I sit beside her, and for the next hour we hash out the finer points we want to make in our essay. Bella doesn't talk a lot, but when she does I want to listen to her every word. She's thoughtful, has good ideas, and a concise way of writing them. I couldn't have been given a better partner for this assignment.

"Short break?"

"Yes, definitely." She lies flat on my bed beside me and stretches, her shirt lifting up as her fingertips touch the wall behind her head. She peers up at Kurt Cobain, who returns her stare. "I hate how everyone worships him. He was just a musician."

"Just a musician? Are you kidding me?"

"The man was a druggie with greasy hair."

"You will not desecrate Nirvana in my room! He was a god!"

"He was a _musician_," she says defiantly, and even though she's wrong, I kind of want to kiss her.

"Seriously, do you know how hard it is to play the Muffin Man?"

"No," she says, laughing. "Why don't you show me?"

I leave her side and return to the bed, guitar in hand. In my best Kurt Cobain, I sing, "Do you know the muffin man . . ."

She rolls over in a fit of giggles, then sits up abruptly, eyes shining, smile wide. "Okay, I get it. Musicians are sexy and worthy of worship."

"I know, right?"

She laughs, and it's the best music I've ever heard in this room. I want to play that track again and again.


	8. Disheveled

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: 08.****Disheveled**

**Main Character: Bella****/Edward****  
Rating: T  
Word Count: 499**

**Beta: Perry Maxwell, who loves all things grammar and leaves me cute comments in the margins about prepositional phrases. **

I'm standing in Bella's doorway, my backpack, pillow, and sleeping bag in tow. "I told my mom Renee was going to be here."

"I never said that," Bella says, escorting me inside.

"I just assumed; it's a school function."

"Oh. I never even thought about it. It's you guys. She's on a date; she'll be here when we're sleeping. It's not like it's an orgy or something."

"Orgy," Alice wails as she and Rose gallop downstairs.

"Why did I ever choose clarinet?" I grumble.

"Because you liked Lauren in the fifth grade when we had to pick," Alice says, flicking my ear.

"And look how that turned out," I add. "All right. Let's get on with this orgy. You gonna tie me to the bed?" I joke.

"Nah, that's Bella's job," Rose says.

"Oh, shut up!" Bella turns straightaway and heads to the kitchen. "I'm gonna put pizza in the oven, but I figured we should practice the show before so our mouths aren't all mucked up."

"Sounds good." We pull out our clarinets and begin on our show opener.

.

.

.

Our pizza plates are strewn about the living room, and I've been listening to the girls share makeup tips for an hour. I'm surprisingly not bored. Bella is cute trying on different glosses. I like her mouth.

"Oh, he's here," Rose screeches, hopping to her feet.

"What're you doing?" I ask.

"The question isn't what, it's who," Alice says, swatting Rose's butt as she walks toward the door. Emmett's tires squeal as he drives away.

"I thought we were going to do bonding activities. Trust falls and stuff."

"I trust you already." Bella shrugs.

"And I trust you will not deflower my friend while I watch a movie in Bella's room."

I give Alice a _what are you talking about_ look.

Bella stares at her feet as Alice skips up the stairs.

"Your friends are weird," I say, flopping onto the floor, splaying my limbs.

"They're your friends, too."

"Yeah, but I can't talk to them the way I talk to you."

"And how do you talk to me?" She turns her head toward me, her hair draping over her shoulder.

"Like a regular person, you know."

She laughs.

"I don't know. You're easy to talk to." I reach out and pat her foot, then roll my fingers around her ankle, tracing her delicate bones. "You've got some tiny feet."

"Really?"

I sit up beside her, and we press our thighs together, comparing our foot size.

"Well, compared to yours," she murmurs.

"Why did everyone leave us alone?" I ask, turning my head to catch her gaze.

"I don't know."

"Maybe because they knew we'd do this." I lean in, pressing my lips to hers. Her mouth opens to mine, and I want to drag her onto my lap.

Later, Alice creeps downstairs, hand over her eyes. "No one's clothes are disheveled, are they?"

We laugh. Alice joins us for dessert.

I'm already full of sweets.


	9. Exposed

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: 09.** **Exposed**

**Main Character: Bella/Edward  
Rating: T  
Word Count: 496**

**Beta: Perry Maxwell**

A dreamy Chris Haven speaks to Denae Dawson through drizzling rain. It's the moment of truth. "When I see your face, I think God sent an angel here just for me. And when I kiss your lips, I think I've died and gone to Heaven."

I sigh and snuggle with my pillow on the couch.

"This is ridiculous," Edward says; I shush him. "Like you would believe any guy who said that garbage."

"It's sweet."

"It's lies."

"You're lies."

"Please tell me you would not fall for this idiot. He just wants to get in your pants."

"He's an actor. He doesn't want to get in my pants."

"He does."

I burst into laughter. "How would you know?"

"Because everyone wants to get in your pants, Bella."

I shake my head.

"He's being fed those lines. Besides, you shouldn't even need to say all that shit to get a girl, anyway."

"How would you know?"

"Because I know."

"Sure."

"You don't believe me."

"When was the last time you had a date?" I ask.

He rolls his eyes. "It's all about connection. Simple touch. Eye contact. Tension."

"Uh huh."

"Fine. Don't believe me. Watch your stupid show full of lies."

I smile and turn my attention back to the flat screen.

Chris makes dinner for Denae and happens to have a tablecloth, napkins, and fresh flowers. Okay, so the show's a little fake. Whatever. I met a guy last semester who had a set of dishes; they matched. IKEA.

I fidget and slide my feet onto Edward's lap. He drapes his arms over my legs like always.

Chris and Denae are kissing on the patio, the sparkles from the twinkle lights make the scene even more romantic.

Edward rubs lazy circles over my ankle with his thumb. It's nice until his hand runs the length of my calf, tickling the underside of my knee, and then it's more than nice.

I close my eyes and pretend my best friend isn't feeling up my legs, but he so is. When I open my eyes again, he's staring at me. A muscle in his jaw jumps; I want to touch it. I don't. But I do sit up and settle myself closer to him. We sit close all the time. But when he turns his head to gaze at me, I know this isn't like _all the time_, and his hand is on my thigh.

A light squeeze.

I open my mouth.

He leans in.

Lips on lips.

Breathing is out of control.

Edwards pulls back. He cocks his head to the side, holds up his hand, and ticks off his fingers one by one. "Simple touch. Eye contact. Tension."

_That bastard._ "I really hate y—"

"No, you don't." He drags me onto his lap. "You wanna kiss me again?"

"No."

"Yes, you do."

He knows; I'm completely exposed.

He strokes his thumb over my neck. He's smirking. "You do."

I do, so I kiss him again.


	10. Fabricate

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: ****10.****Fabricate**

**Main Character: Bella/Edward  
Rating: M  
Word Count: 489**

**Beta: Perry Maxwell **

"I've been thinking," he says between kisses, "that maybe we should. If you want."

"Of course I want," I say, kissing the column of his neck and pressing my hips forward.

He lets out a groan and pulls me closer. I've never straddled him before tonight; he sure seems to love it.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Edward, I'm sure."

"Because I," he grips my hips and holds me still, grimacing, "I've never done this before."

I let out a giggle. "Come on. I want to. You don't have to play games with me and fake your virginal status to make yourself adorable. You're already adorable. You're hot, actually." I wrench his hair at the base of his neck and pull him closer, devouring his lips.

As I pull back, he follows my lips like he's lost. He settles his head back on the headboard with a thunk and a sigh. "I didn't fabricate anything. I want this. With you, Bella. I want this."

In shock, I nibble on my fingernail. "You're not kidding. You want me . . . to take your virginity."

He sits up beneath me making me squirm and looks directly into my eyes. "Yes."

I run my hands across his shoulders and down his arms, pretending to think about it.

"You okay?" he asks.

"Yes," I say, "What are we waiting for? Where're your condoms?"

"See, that, I don't actually have."

I hit him with a pillow. "Are you kidding me?"

"Uh huh," he says, eyes full of mirth. "Wallet. In my jeans."

I shake my head and kiss him soundly. "You'll be so sorry you tricked me." Instead of getting off his lap I lean over to find his discarded jeans and wallet, all the while wiggling around on top of him.

"I have a feeling," he says, once I've straightened up and have the condom in hand, "that I'm not going to be sorry at all."

"You won't," I say, smiling. "I'm pretty good at this."

"Good. At least one of us will be."

"Hey," I place a hand on his chest, "you're good at everything. I'm sure this'll be no different. And if you suck at it, at least I know you know how to use your mouth."

His eyes narrow briefly before he flips us. I squeal as he presses me into the bed. He runs a hand up my arm and gently pulls the condom from my fingers before setting it on the side table.

"We need that," I say, irritation flaring. Let's get on with this.

"Not yet. I need to remind you how good I am at other things before I disappoint you and suck at sex."

"You can't possibly suck at . . ." He shimmies down my body, kissing and nipping as he goes. The word sex doesn't leave my mouth. It doesn't need to, as another, more appropriate word for the situation, leaves my lips.

**Author's Note: This is my Ode to Outlander. Don't see the connection? Virginal boy, experienced girl. That's about it. But! The day I wrote this, I was tweeting about it and scouring the internet for Outlander related stuffs (as you do), and Diana Gabaldon herself responded to me. And the tweet wasn't even sent to her. I pretty much had a heart attack and died. But it was such a fun day! **


	11. Forbidden

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: 11.****Forbidden**

**Main Character: Bella/Edward  
Rating: T  
Word Count: 1637**

**Beta: Perry Maxwell Author's Note: I blame modernsafari1 for the length of this one. She sent me this picture ( post/97177897401), so I had to. That is all.**

Edward approaches the bench I'm sitting on, hands suspiciously behind his back. "Where's Ro?" he asks.

"Fried Twinkie line."

"In that case . . ." He whips his hand forward, handing me a pink balloon with a white curly ribbon attached. I smile despite myself.

"I can't take this."

"Yes, you can."

"I can't." I shake my head.

"I will never understand girls." He nudges my leg with the balloon. "You know you want it." Nudge, nudge, nudge.

He's right; I do want it, but I can't take it. Ever.

Instead of accepting the balloon, I look away toward the food trucks.

"Look. I get it. She likes me. You're her best friend. She called dibs or some crap. But the thing is I would never go for a Rose. Never. She's not my type. Fried Twinkies are disgusting."

I laugh and catch his eyes.

"At least you give me courtesy laughs," he says.

"Not courtesy at all." I stare at the ground and smile. Why does he have to be so adorable? "Despite what everyone else says, _I_ think you're funny."

"Ha ha."

We sit in awkward silence for a moment watching those that pass us—a crying toddler on his mother's hip, a couple swinging clasped hands together, a clown.

"Well, I see where you're coming from."

"This again. Persistent," I say, feeling a bit annoyed. Can't he let it go?

"It's forbidden. Girl code. But I have to make myself clear, and one way to make myself clear is to present the girl I do like—and I do like you, Bella—with gifts and such. If you take it, she'll know. She'll know my intentions, and then maybe, just maybe, she'll say 'Okay, go ahead and kiss Edward. Fine by me. In fact, go kiss him over there on that Ferris wheel because that'd be a great spot to have a first kiss.'"

I take a deep breath and let it out, turning my gaze to his. He stares back, unblinking.

"That would be a great place, wouldn't it?" I say, my voice barely audible.

"I've been thinking about it since we got here."

"You have?"

"No," he says, laughing. "I've been thinking about kissing you everywhere, anywhere, since the first time we hung out."

"Give me that," I say as I snatch away the balloon and bolt from the bench.

"Where are you going?" he calls.

"I don't know."

"Should I meet you at the Ferris wheel?"

I stop and scream into the sky.

"What are you doing?" Rose asks, laughing, fried Twinkie in hand.

"Yelling at life's injustices."

"Of course," she says. "Nice balloon."

"I gave it to her," Edward says, sidling up next to me.

"Why didn't you give me one?" she asks with a pouty face.

I give Edward a pleading look.

"Because I'm going to win you a bear," he says and links Ro's arm with his and leads her to the ring toss.

.

.

.

After dropping Rose off at her house, Edward pulls up to mine. He turns the car off. Great. Now what? I thought going to the fair was going to be fun; this has been torture.

"So what am I supposed to do?" he asks.

"I don't know."

"Do you . . . even like me?"

I jerk my head in surprise and blurt, "Of course I like you!"

"I thought so." He gives me a shy smile.

"What are we supposed to do?"

"Can you talk to her?"

I don't say anything.

He slides his fingers between mine and squeezes. "If you talk to her tonight, maybe we could go back to the fair tomorrow and make a special trip to the Ferris wheel."

"What is it with you and Ferris wheels?"

"I don't know. It's nothing."

"It's not nothing. Look at your stupid face."

"You look at my stupid face."

"I am looking."

"And what do you see?"

"A dumb boy obsessed with making out on a Ferris wheel."

He shifts slightly, coming toward me as he says, "It's the idea of being squeezed in one of those tiny seats next to you and seeing your hair blowing around your face. And all the lights from the city. It'd be," his gaze moves to my lips, "nice."

"You just want to get your tongue in my mouth."

He barks out a laugh. "That, too," he says, then licks his lips. Just a quick gesture.

I lean in.

He leans in.

I lean back.

He sighs.

"I'll call her right now," I say and exit his car, running to my front door, my pink balloon trailing behind me.

.

.

.

The following day, Edward picks me up around six. I slide into the car and get a cheery, "Hi."

"Hey," I say, not matching his glee.

"Everything go okay?" he asks as he pulls out of the drive.

"Hello? I'm here, aren't I?"

"Mmhm."

"Don't mmhm me," I snap.

"Wow. I think I liked you better when I couldn't have you."

"Who said you can have me?"

"No one. Geez. Should I turn around?"

"No. We're going to the fair, and we are going to mack so hard on that Ferris wheel that the mothers waiting in line are going to cover their children's eyes."

"Well, I'm not gonna lie. That sounds good. Not sure I like being verbally abused, though."

"Shut up. You don't know what this is like. She cried, okay? She insisted on coming over, and then she fell into my lap and cried and gave me a sad little speech about how this always happens to her and what's wrong with her and when is she going to be loved. So you don't get to just move into boyfriend/girlfriend territory without any sort of flack."

"So I'm your boyfriend?" He takes his eyes off the road for a second to grin at me, eyes smiling, too.

"Edward."

"What?"

I can't even answer because I'm smiling, too, and then we're laughing at this ridiculous situation.

He lays his hand out flat on the console in offering. I take it.

"She'll be okay," I say to reassure myself.

.

.

.

"Why is this line taking so long? Doesn't that kid look like he has to pee? His mom should take him to the bathroom. And that guy's got a freaking five course meal in his hands. He's not going to finish that before getting on the wheel, and if he does, he's going to hurl."

I turn into Edward and invade his space, wrapping my arms around his back and sliding my hands up his shoulders. "What are you so worried about?"

"Nothing," he says, placing his hands on my hips.

"Are you gonna chicken out?"

"No. Absolutely not."

"Because that would be really sad," I say, stroking his neck with my fingertips.

He closes his eyes.

I press myself closer to him so we're touching. Our clothes, anyway.

He drops his head onto my shoulder. "This line is so long," he says with a groan.

"Who says we have to be on the Ferris wheel?" I ask, and his head jerks up. His eyes narrow, like he's just realized something.

The expression is too adorable to resist, so I attack his lips in front of the kid that needs to pee and the man eating ten different kinds of fat.

Edward's confused at first, and his lips are loose, letting me do what I want, but then he joins in, leading us in a direction not too appropriate for the audience before us.

When he pulls back, my hair is gripped tight in his hands, and a quick, delicious yank brings me back in for round two. The fair is so much more fun tonight than it was last night.

.

.

.

The insipid music fades as our car gains height. The city spans below us, the twinkling lights of the skyscrapers, making the moment as dreamy as Edward described.

"It's nice, right?" he says, curling his arm around my shoulder.

I snuggle in close and catch his eyes. "It was a good idea. Romantic."

"Well, it would've been. If someone hadn't ruined the whole first-kiss-on-the-wheel thing." I smack him in the gut, and he oofs accordingly, but then places his hand atop mine, keeping it there, pressed against his stomach.

"You gonna kiss me?" I ask, tilting my head up.

He answers with a soft, warm kiss that melts away the city below us and any of my fears regarding my relationship with Ro. Everything will be okay.

.

.

.

We walk past the bench we sat on the previous night, our clasped hands swinging between us. "I want a balloon," I blurt.

"I gave you a balloon yesterday."

"I want another one."

"I'll buy you one at the grocery store on the way home."

"What? Why?"

"That balloon cost me seven bucks."

"What?" I ask, laughing and jerking us to a stop.

"I couldn't get the ball to land in the right fish bowl. That game is rigged."

I shake my head in disbelief. How is this cute, funny, sweet boy mine? How did this happen?

"What? Don't be grumpy," he says.

I don't respond. I don't know what to say. I really like him. Too much, if that's a thing.

"Fine. Come on. Let's go spend my college savings on a balloon."

"A pink one," I say, grinning and pulling him toward the correct booth. "I'll kiss you when I get it."

"And then anytime I want after that?"

"Sure," I say. Because yes!

"Like now?"

I push up onto my tiptoes and tell him just how much I like him with my lips. Maybe the next time we come to the fair I'll have to courage to say the words.


	12. Forgotten

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: 12.****Forgotten**

**Main Character: Bella/Edward  
Rating: T  
Word Count: 100!**

**Beta: Perry Maxwell, who really loves this! And I love her!**

I wait in line with everyone else to get my copy of Edward Cullen's new book signed. I'm five people away, chewing my thumbnail, worrying. I'm not sure he'll remember me. High school seems so long ago.

"Who to?" he asks before looking up. His smile widens when he sees me, his eyes bright.

"Bella. I don't know if you remember me, but we were in—"

"Biology together. You're not forgotten."

"Oh, well, I really love your book. Marjorie's a great character."

"She is." He folds his arms atop the book and leans toward me conspiratorially, whispering, "She's you."


	13. Hunger

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: 13. Hunger**

**Main Character: Bella/Jacob  
Rating: T  
Word Count: 100**

**Beta: Perry Maxwell, who solved all my ridiculous problems with this 100 word piece. **

"There's more to it than they teach you in Health. There's this hunger that can't be described in textbooks," Mom said, but I hadn't believed her.

Until now.

Jake's beside me, math book splayed on the coffee table. He taps his pencil slowly, deep in thought. "Invisible numbers are stupid."

"Totally." I edge closer to him.

His jaw flexes while he works out the answer.

Then my knuckles are on his cheek, moving toward his lips. Once there, he opens his mouth.

And I'm hungry.

One look, and I know he is, too.

The meeting of our lips sates us.


	14. Innocence

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: 14. Innocence**

**Main Character: Bella/Edward  
Rating: T  
Word Count: 100**

**Beta: Perry Maxwell Author's Note: This image of Sam Heughan inspired this piece media-cache-ec0 . pinimg 736x/b8/07/c3/b807c39caed6342c49d122f89a973046 . jpg ****You're welcome.**

"Where are we going?" Edward points over his shoulder as though saying, _But the horses, my family. _I keep walking.

"I'm ridding you of your innocence."

"But I'm not."

I drop my gaze to his riding pants then peruse his whole body. He's J. Crew hot in his paperboy hat. "Not the topic. I'm talking about opening your eyes. Seeing the rest of the world."

"I've traveled the world."

"But have you had In-N-Out?"

"What's In-N-Out?"

"Hamburgers."

"We're going out to eat?"

"Yes." Then maybe we'll make out and I can press myself against those pants and see what happens.


	15. Insidious

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: 15. Insidious**

**Main Character: Bella/Jacob  
Rating: M  
Word Count: 100**

**Beta: Perry Maxwell**

Jake's on the beach, waiting. "You made it. I didn't think you were going to come."

"Why would you think that?"

"I know how strict Charlie can be."

"Hmm. Well, then you don't know how sneaky I can be."

"Are you saying you climbed out your window to see me, Bella Swan?"

"I sure did," I say, reaching him and wrapping my arms around his neck.

"How daring of you. And what other insidious plans do you have for the night?"

"Such a big word for someone so young."

"Young, huh? I'll show you a big word. Starts with 'o.'"


	16. Kingdom

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: 16. Kingdom**

**Main Character: Bella/Edward  
Rating: T  
Word Count: 100**

**Beta: Perry Maxwell**

"Welcome to my lair." Edward sweeps his hand around his room.

"Really?"

"My pad?"

"No."

He takes a step closer. "My kissing kingdom."

I laugh, but he eyes me, smiling shyly.

"Kissing kingdom," I mumble.

"Yeah." He runs his pinky down mine.

Our eyes meet.

Then our lips.

Sweet. Simple. Then not.

. . .

Lauren's whining. "I'm pissed you waited a day to tell-here he comes."

"Hi, Bella."

Lauren tiptoes away, and I still, waiting.

He leans in, pressing his lips to mine. "Is that okay?"

I nod.

He shuts my locker, pulls me behind him, my hand in his.


	17. Limit

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: 17. Limit**

**Main Character: Bella/Edward  
Rating: T  
Word Count: 100**

**Beta: Perry Maxwell Author's Note: This piece was inspired by this photo coupleforyou . tumblr post/103265536593**** and was written for Modernsafari1's birthday.** She's pretty cool even though she hasn't read Harry Potter.

"I can't do this anymore!"

"Bella, what are you even talking about?"

"I saw you with Jess." I lower my voice since we're in the hallway.

"It was nothing."

"She's the biggest flirt."

"So."

He's unbelievable. "Fine. Leave."

"No." He stalks toward me, and my back hits my locker, closing it.

"Please just—everyone has their limit. I've reached mine."

"No, you haven't, because I'm still here."

"I don't want you to be."

"You do." He leans in. "Show me."

I turn my head away.

He rests his hands on my hips, his lips at my ear. "Seriously. Kiss me."


	18. Mist

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: 18. Mist**

**Main Character: Bella/Jacob  
Rating: T  
Word Count: 100**

**Beta: Perry Maxwell, who liked this one even though it was about Jake and Bella. That means I'm wicked awesome, yo.**

"Tell me about Arizona," Jake says, taking the path ahead of me.

"It's hot."

"That's it?"

"Yep. There're two seasons. Hot. Hotter."

"Right now, how hot would it be?"

"It's September, so still in the hundreds."

"Holy crap. You serious?"

I nod and stop, taking a drink of water.

He waits, fiddling with a twig and the leaves on it. "I don't think I could live there. I like all the rain."

"Is that what you call this?" I tilt my head up to the drizzle.

"I call it Cute Girl in the Mist."

"Oh, shut up."

"What? You're cute."


	19. Pristine

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: 19. Pristine**

**Main Character: Bella/Jacob  
Rating: T  
Word Count: 100**

**Beta: Perry Maxwell**

"You have got to get that chicken coop built. This is ridiculous."

Matthew runs past us, chasing a hen.

"But he likes them free range," Jake says, watching our son.

"Well, I don't."

"You just like everything all pristine."

"Pristine? Because I don't want to step on chicken shit when I walk out the door means I'm OCD? Okay, Mr. The-Socket-Wrench-Hangs-on-the-Second-Row-Third-Space-on-the-Left."

"Well, it does."

"Build the coop."

"Fine. I will."

"And get rid of that rooster."

"Already planning on it." He grins wolfishly.

"If you wolf out and eat it—"

"Will you still kiss me?"

"Just don't tell me."


	20. Serendipity

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: 20. Serendipity**

**Main Character: Bella/Edward  
Rating: T  
Word Count: 100**

**Beta: Perry Maxwell**

"Hi, Bella, fancy meeting you here."

"Hey, Edward. Yeah, how about that."

"It's serendipity." He takes a seat beside me, his coffee steaming.

"If by serendipity you mean my roommate told you where I was."

"Or that."

I take a sip of my hot chocolate and turn my eyes back to my novel.

"Whatcha reading?"

"A book."

"Whatcha doin' today?"

"This."

"You're fascinating. I knew there was a reason I went out of my way to find you this morning."

I pull my book over my face to hide my smile. Fingers clasp the pages; my novel lowers.

He grins.


	21. Shattered

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: 21. Shattered**

**Main Character: Bella/Edward  
Rating: T  
Word Count: 100**

**Beta: Perry Maxwell**

Edward drops a note on my desk.

_Dear Bella, _

_A letter is lame, but I have to try. The truth is I like you. Last Saturday, watching you dance with Newton shattered me. I don't know what to do other than tell you what I know. I know your hair is soft and shiny. I know when you giggle I can't help but smile. I know you like to put teachers in their place. And boys. I wouldn't mind you putting me in mine. I wouldn't mind being with you in any way. Because I like you. A lot. _

_Edward_


	22. Treasure

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: 22. Treasure**

**Main Character: Bella/Edward  
Rating: T  
Word Count: 100**

**Beta: Perry Maxwell, who does like slutty Edward's along with this Bella. **

As I sit beside Edward my elbow bumps his arm. It makes a jangling noise. I gaze at his bracelets. "It looks like a treasure chest threw up on your wrist."

"You're almost right. These are treasures. From my girls."

"You're gross."

"Wanna give me one?"

"No."

"What would you say if I took them all off and made room for you?"

"I'd say don't bother."

"Why not? I see you looking."

"I see you hooking."

He laughs, his green eyes blazing with mirth. "You don't have to give me anything but a smile. Unless you want to."

"I don't."


	23. Tryst

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: 23. Tryst**

**Main Character: Bella/Edward  
Rating: T  
Word Count: 100**

**Beta: Perry Maxwell Author's Note: This piece was inspired by this gif coupleforyou . tumblr post/98025218218/check-out-this-tumblr-for-interesting-posts****. **

We go to the park, climbing to the top of the play structure, our legs dangling over the side. It grows quiet as the kids leave.

Edward holds my hand in his, stroking my knuckles. "I don't want to go home yet."

"Me either." I lean toward him for a brief kiss.

"Maybe we could come back. Tonight." His eyes are full of questions.

"Tell me when."

"Twelve?"

"I can do twelve."

"Your dad gonna kill me?"

"Probably."

"Shit."

"Maybe you should avoid the midnight tryst if you're worried about dismemberment."

"It's worth it, Bella. C'mon, I'll walk you home."


	24. Waffle

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: 24. Waffle**

**Main Character: Bella/Edward  
Rating: M  
Word Count: 483**

**Beta: Perry Maxwell Author's Note: This piece was inspired by this gif coupleforyou . tumblr post/100395819061 courtesy of Modernsafari1, who is better than bacon.**

We've been here before. Hanging outside his door, kissing frantically because we know once we head inside, we'll have to behave. His mom and dad don't particularly want to see their son feeling me up. I don't want them to see that either, so we get what we can from each other now.

I grip his hair, pulling his head down, deepening the kiss. Edward can really kiss. Not what I expected from the goofy guy who always cracked jokes and played cards at parties instead of flirting relentlessly like the other boys.

He's not like the other boys, and I like that. I like him. Scratch that. Love him.

"Everyone's gone. We have all night," he says, kissing down my neck. "Do you want to stay?"

Shocked, I snap my eyes up. They catch his. Mine must say yes because then his mouth is on mine and we're tearing through his house. We burst through his bedroom door, lips roaming, hands groping. We hit his bed, and he topples over, bouncing on the mattress. He reaches out for me, but I stop.

"What, Bella?"

"How do you know?"

"Because I know. I love you."

"But when did you know?"

"Come here, and I'll tell you."

I perch myself on the edge of his bed then flop on top of him, settling into the nook of his shoulder and neck. "Spill."

"Remember that night at Eric's when we went swimming and his mom made all those waffles because we were starving?"

"Of course. We had an eating contest."

"I kept thinking, 'She's crazy. I love it.' And then I kept wondering how sweet your mouth would be, and I had to know. And once I did know, I knew."

"Okay, Shakespeare."

"I knew you were my girl when you scarfed down all that food and didn't hurl."

"Love at first not-hurl."

"God, you're sexy. Kiss me."

I prop myself up on my elbow and nip at his bottom lip, then stroke my hand down his chest. Lower. Lower still.

He lets out a groan, and I straddle him.

Together, we remove my shirt then his.

I cover his body with mine, kissing him slowly, thoroughly.

"Tell me you love me," he whispers against my mouth.

"I love you. More than waffles."

"We are so hot together."

"So hot." I press myself against him, working us both up.

"We totally have to go to that breakfast place on Fifth Street after this."

"Hell yes," I say, placing his hand on my breast.

"You're better than bacon."

I laugh. "Now you're being ridiculous."

He chuckles against my chest and flips us over, his hand curving over my ass then back up. His thumb rests just inside the top of my underwear ready to pull it down. "Enough silliness," he says, but his eyes ask if this is okay.

"Yes," I say, and I mean it.


	25. Worthless

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: 25. Worthless**

**Main Character: Bella/Edward  
Rating: M  
Word Count: 100**

**Beta: Perry Maxwell Author's Note: I have no idea where this came from, but it gave me the giggles. Hope you've enjoyed these! **

**I've fixed the "links" on the other prompts so you can copy/paste and then delete the spaces. In addition, I've also added these pictures and links to my blog. Thanks for all the reviews! This is always a fun challenge!**

Edward rolls off me with a "good morning" and a lazy grin.

"Morning." I stretch, feeling loose.

He rubs my back; I pull away.

"Don't go. It's Sunday."

"Yeah, but _he's_ worthless now."

"Did you use the word worthless in reference to my dick?"

"According to all the books I read, it's true. Fictional men can have sex again immediately."

"That's stupid."

"It's awesome. I wish . . ."

"Get back over here; we'll make it happen."

"That ain't happenin'."

"It could if you tried. You could start with your mouth."

"_You _could start with _your_ mouth. On me."

"Done."


End file.
